


The Lifestyle of a Young Manipulator

by Xemtlenc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery - Cuckold/Cuckquean, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Our (almost) Reality, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bestiality - Animal Sex (Human/Animal), Blackmail/Arrangement, Body Modification, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Butt Plug/Chastity Belt/Constraint, Celebrity(ies), Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cruelty & Sadism, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fakecest, Family, Family Issues, Finger Fucking, First Time/First Kiss, Handjobs/Titjobs, Hate/Happy/Revenge/Surprise/Public/Shower/Car/Foot/Drunk/Sleep Sex, Humiliation/Public Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnate Girl(s), Light Bondage, Masochism, Master/Slave relationship, Masturbation, Milking, Mind/Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nourishing Father, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, Orgy/Gangbang, POV First Person/POV Third Person, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Swapping, Payback, Pregnant Women, Public Nudity/Partial Nudity, Rape with Consensual, Recreational Drug Use - Aphrodisiac/Ecstasy (MDMA), Sapphism/Bi/Straight Character(s), Schoolgirl uniform, Sibling Incest, Sissy/Bimbo, Smut, Soft/Hard/Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome/Foursome, Training, Tribadism/Rimming, Vaginal/Anal Fingering, Vibrators/Strap-on/Gags, addicted to sex, breast feeding, indoctrination, my own characters - Freeform, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: A trivial story, in a banal family, with mundane situations ... In appearance of course, because inside the walls, the secrets in the Goldriver/Silva families are quite twisted for the poor mortals from the outside. Rated M for very good reasons (porn passages, incest, adultery, sex with consenting minor, etc.).





	1. How to confess, Silva way (First Part)

**Author's Note:**

> Given the length of the original chapter, I preferred to cut it in half. For your information, I believe in this sentence «Porn is perfect for changing mentalities» and that's exactly what this story contains. Except for the first chapter (except the mentions at the beginning), which is an introduction to the story. I warn when it is told to the 1st person and if it is not the case, it will be the 3rd person. This story has mostly narration, with few dialogues. Have fun!
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.

**In a church, San Francisco (CA)**   
**March 11, 2018 - 10:38 am**

**POV ???**

"Forgive me, my father, because I have sinned" I say, keeping my smirk on my lips, even though I know my interlocutor will not be able to see it.

I heard a sigh at the other pice of the confessional. Poor man, I understand from dint of hearing all the horrors that I have told in recent years, he must surely think that I will go to hell or something like that. Still believe it, which is not my case but as my mother is a believer, it makes her happy.

"Please, my son, you can trust god" Father McAllister answers, probably expecting other crazy stories.

"Okay, where to start ... Oh, did I tell you the time I prepared a foul shot with a friend?" I ask for form but I do not really consider the opinion of the priest because I know he does not yet know this story. "It was during one evening, Wilfrid is in love with a girl in our class and I remembered that he stole me, he was not going to get out of this way. So I talked to this mega hot girl, very trendy sex level according to the rumors and everyone did not know that she is lesbian, except that one of my ex told me about it. So with her friends, I told him that she find him cute and this moron has swallowed everything ..."

For the next ten minutes, I tell him the scam in detail. How in this party, the girl loves him a lot and wants to enjoy time alone, and for the first time, she invited her three best friends to participate with them. How they are all four dressed very sexy, in tight dress arriving at mid-thigh, with the necklines and all the drinks including that of Wilfrid drugged with viagra, how they isolated themselves. And especially the crunchy part, how it does not matter they tried to masturbate him with their hands in gloves, with their toes glued against his _virility_ , Wilfrid could not hold more than five seconds without enjoying with his tiny dick of 4 centimeters (yes, the girls measured it).

Of course, I did not miss the part where I filmed the whole scene in a closet. I had to give him a lesson to dare to steal from me.

"Yes, I see ..." the priest declares after hearing my plea. "So-"

"This is just the beginning, father, the sequel will interest you" I say remembering in my memory, before snapping fingers to say a playful way. "Ok, I used to see a girl five days ago at the book club, she was very in love with me and of course I enjoyed it. Super cannon the girl, whatever, she invited me to spend the night night at home, like the romantic plan where her parents do not return before the next morning. In short, she has a naughty side and she blindfolded me, before starting to kiss me and we caressed each other. We continued on the bed and we made love, but at one point when I took her with her legs spread against her breasts, I felt a pair of hands with a hot body hug me from behind. Surprised, it's very rare, so I removed the blindfold and what was not my surprise to discover that I did not fuck the good girl, not to mention the other behind me and my supposed _sex plan_  is lying next door, needless to say, she was very disappointed and not at all happy."

Yep, it was a very interesting evening. The girl of the club has two big sisters, who told me at the same time that the second sister climbed me in amazon with the big sister hugging the little one, that they shared all between sisters, even the boyfriends. It was their excuse to fuck me, my girlfriend of the moment did not agree with their pact.

I continue to tell him my little adventures, whether it's still pranks, sexual adventures with friends or mothers of some classmates, see even this little arrangement with a teacher, I told my 'sins' to this man who is supposed to absolve me.

I was going to tell him this story with a girl where her boyfriend filmed their sexual antics but he hurried to cut me off.

"Very good, very good, this is enough for this week my son, I can not hear any more."

The sound of the curtain was heard and I heard the priest leave the room. I go out and see him heading towards the back of the church, surely taking anxioletics.

'Poor man, he must be really fed up with me ... even if it's only been a week since my last confession', I chuckle shaking my head.

I head for the entrance and join my mother who talks with other parishioners, as well as my two little sisters with friends. My mother sees me and smiles, we say goodbye and we head for the car to leave the city, in the country house of my father to join the new wife of my father, my twin sister and my little brother.

My father will surely be at work again, needless to mention him.

My family is quite special, and very numerous, I also have three big brothers (triplets) and two big sisters (twins), with also three aunts and five cousins. There are families who should be prescribed the pill, only my parents did not seem to care.

They have been divorced for years, which does not stop them from always dating like good old friends or spending the holidays together as a typically atypical family.

I would have preferred that at least my favorite aunt be here, but she is unavailable and I can not blame her. I adore her too much, I am more complicit with Aunt Rosalya than with my own mother, if only Iris Silva was less conservative.

During the trip, I take off my tie and the Sunday dress jacket. I hate wearing these horrors but it seems indispensable according to my mother. It's her way of telling me to wear something other than my "punk" clothes (ripped jeans and anarchic t-shirt). If people could accept the differences of others, we would go a long way forward.

My sisters are sitting in the back, one listening to music with his mp3 and the other reading a book, not paying attention to what's around them.

"You took a long time to confess, everything is fine, Clement?" my mother Iris asks me with a worried voice, looking quickly at my sisters through the rearview mirror.

"Of course, I love to tell him my little stories, sorry for taking too long."

My mother does not notice the slight sarcasm and nods, satisfied with my answer. She never asks me anything about my confessions, so much the better or she would be too shocked. If only she was more available to my listening, I could have turned in another way. Finally, for the moment, I'm just looking down the road glancing at the forms and the generous chest of my mother, even if it does not reveal much skin.

Now that I think about it, most if not the majority of women in my family are really beautiful, a beautiful face or generous forms, they are really all hot.

It reminds me of a story that Rosalya told me (or Aunt Rosa as I prefer). She once told me that our family (the Silva family) has been cursed for generations, the victims of a particular " _ **curse**_ ". Deep inside, women are deeply bitches in heat who only want to obey and be subjected to the first big cock come. While men are endowed with big cock and awaken their " _sex-obsessed_ " side after their first time. Well, that's what she told me, it's just a story after all.

I'm not the type to believe in these nonsense ... Although, by dint of looking at the boobs of my mother, I wonder if it's not true after all.

And then, I started checking girls after my first time, a first time quite special ...

* * *

 

**About four years ago,**

It was during the summer, Clement was always a nice boy at the time, he took care of his little sisters and his little brother, and his biggest problem was to worry about his studies, as his mother had learned him. They still came as a common family, his parents had not yet divorced but it was starting to have tensions between the couple.

Things did not work out as Aunt Rosa was spending more time at their main home in Miami. She was always welcome even though the patriarch was not happy that she was coming in without warning, but she is the little sister of his wife Iris so she had a veto over who could come to the house.

Clement was reading a sci-fi novel sitting on the garden couch while he heard an argument between his mother and aunt, which was common but he went to investigate as the curious teenager he is. In addition, their quarrels can become quite comical if the situation _degenerate_.

In the kitchen, Iris and Aunt Rosa stand face to face in summer dresses, though Rosa's dress is much shorter and skinny than his mother's. Clement's maternal grandparents have been dead for a long time (he did not have the chance to know them as long as he would have liked), they had four daughters and one son in all (but their son died long before their death). Aunt Rosa enjoys indefinite vacation at home, Aunt Selina attends her law firm in South Carolina, and Aunt Maia is a police officer in Dallas.

To return to the two women, Iris is the eldest daughter of the family while Rosa is the youngest, the carefree and the one who likes to have fun, to the great displeasure to Iris who had to take care of her little sisters and had rarely time to have fun. Rosa rarely listened to her big sister, which exasperates her at the highest point, but they love each other anyway. Family first.

Rosa had come to say that she was going on vacation for two weeks to Seychelles, for her and her husband but unfortunately, he was unavailable for work. So she came with her two tickets she had won in the lottery and she offered the second ticket to Iris, but his mother flatly refused because she did not have the time, she was not on vacation and that's not to mention her children to keep. Iris has a business to manage and her husband Michael Goldriver is rarely at home because of his work in genetics.

"Even if I want it, I will not be able to!" Iris declares with a loud voice to her sister "there are the children to keep, to find the babysitters, my society to manage in my absence. Do you really think that I can leave like this? Are you really so unconscious?!!"

"Do not talk to me that way, I'm as much an adult as you and I'm not one of your children!"

Clement is surprised to see his aunt Rosa angry, she who always knows how to keep her cool, it could almost scare him.

"I'll be nice to you when you grow up a bit!"

Iris has a point. Rosa is Clement's favorite aunt because she is more whimsical than the rest of the family and she is really beautiful. She is ten years younger than her 30 years, as if she was stuck on her 20s. And even though she is the most beautiful of his mother's family, his other aunts and mother are all just as beautiful, as if Aphrodite herself had donated beauty to the women of the Silva family. Rosa often took care of Clement when she come, coming out several times together, as if she understood his feelings of coming out of his mother's skirts.

"I have a really good job" Rosa replies, putting her hands on her hips, looking at his mother disdainfully. "These are my holidays and I sometimes fun, you should think to do the same!"

Clement moved closer, while his little sisters are on the couch playing at the console, and his little brother sleeps upstairs. When he heard the words «tickets in too much», Clement left two or three more aftershocks before intervening.

"I can take the trip with Aunt Rosa" he says in a timid tone, nervously shaking his hands behind his back. "I'm on vacation and I do not like to see Aunt Rosa leave alone."

His mother and Rosalya turned to him, his aunt immediately smiled and found his idea awesome.

"It's a great idea" she says.

Iris hesitates but her little sister reassures her that she would take good care of her son, he has his passport and she will protect him from threats. Rosa is an excellent boxer even if it does not seem obvious to her bimbo appearance. After an hour of discussion, Rosa finally convinces her sister.

Three days later, Rosa and Clement meet at the airport and he is waiting with his mother by his side until Aunt Rosa comes running. Iris gave her a final speech on the safety of his son and finally, after a promise to send regular postcards, they boarded the boarding line.

Rosalya's nephew notices the looks of men on his aunt, it's hard to blame them how she dressed in a minishort and a tight top, she also wears a small but closed vest to push back her big chest to the top. Her legs are gorgeously tanned like the rest of her body, but her legs are so big and so long.

But he begins to be annoyed by the looks of these strangers on his aunt. He shakes her hand to get her attention and Rosa bends to get to his level. Clement took the opportunity to drop a kiss on her cheek, surprising her with his affectionate gesture but she let herself be done.

"Thank you for taking me with you, Aunt Rosa" he says with a slight cheek rick.

Rosa is wearing a mysterious smile on her face as she notices the look of excited males turning her head elsewhere after her nephew's innocent gesture. She takes him in her arms, to which he answers more than willingly, and she licks her lips thinking of the week she will spend alone with this young innocent.

**•••**

**Starring**

**Father McAllister - D. B. Woodside**   
**Clement Silva - ???**   
**Iris Silva - Shyla Stylez**   
**Rosalya Washington - Bridgette B**


	2. Seduction Games in Paradise (Second Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part for your pleasure, have fun!

**In the office of a private agency, Seychelles**

Once on the spot, they took reception at the reception desk for the key to bring them on a boat, which will deposit them on their private island, where they will be able to call them with their line in their chalet. They enter and he sees that the little house is not ugly, but it is Rosa who reacts first.

"Oh no, I completely forgot ..." she screams in a falsely innocent tone, which her nephew did not perceive.

Her nephew approaches and notices that the room has only one double bed.

"I had to come with my husband" Rosa explains, stupidly pulling her tongue and scratching her head "I forgot this detail, I'm sorry, Clem ..."

"It does not matter" he assures her, being happy with the situation "I can close my eyes when I have to."

"Do not worry, darling" she lowers to kiss him on the forehead. "I'm going to teach you a lot of things during our stay."

Clement did not quite understand the meaning of this sentence ... Well, he does not think about it any more and starts unpacking his things in the furniture.

"Can you give me my bikini, darling. The red in the blue suitcase, please."

He takes his aunt's suitcase and opens it. He blushed as he saw the many underwear, the fine lingerie and the various swimsuits that hardly crawled. His aunt Rosalya is what could be called "an exhibitionist and very shameless woman", walking in very light clothes when his parents are not there if she keeps them.

Clement manages to rediscover the red, finally the little fabric it contains, and he hears his aunt come closer behind him. He turns to give him the swimsuit but he almost dropped the swimsuit seeing the nakedness of the beautiful woman in front of him. This tan, these fine features, her rounded and sinuous shapes, her buttocks and her bouncy breasts, the lack of belly poutiness. He saw his mother hairier at this place once, but it was an accident in the bathroom. He was punished for a week.

It looks like a goddess standing in front of him, a beautiful creature born to captivate all men looking at her with her soft blond hair, her blue eyes of all beauty. Fantastic!

"Thank you, you are a love" Rosa takes the swimsuit from his hands and puts it on without embarrassment in front of him.

She is now wearing clothes, but that does not change much because of the transparency of the red fabric. Clement gets to see her big halos and brown nipples through the fabric.

"I uh, I ..." he tries to say, he quickly puts his hands in front of his eyes but it is too late. Rosa notices the lump in his pants and understands what he is trying to say.

"No worries, it's quite natural that a man feels desire in front of a naked woman" she takes his hands so that he sees again her body eager to be watching. "See?"

He opens his eyes and looks at her again, he had trouble keeping from touching her, even if he did not understand where the unknown desire came from. Rosa feels wet with impure desire in front of her nephew, that he watchs her awakens a feeling she had not felt for years at the time of her adolescence. She crouches down and takes his pack in her hand.

"Hmmmm, you will make envious women in the future, my nephew" she licks her chops feeling the thickness of his crotch for his age, but perhaps later, she prefers to languish him, this is the best preliminaries and she wants him to want her even more. "Put on your swimsuit and join me at the beach."

Clement nods and looks away for his suitcase, trying to forget the unconscious desire in his pants.

During the following week, Rosalya continued to excite her nephew by showing off her body in various ways. The first two days were " _soft_ ", Rosa wore a little more dressed, with also minishorts molding, but she sometimes showed her breasts " _by accident_ ", she rubbed herself often on her nephew to excite him fully. Lying on the deckchair, Rosa lay on her back with legs spread and lifted, naked most of the time and he marveled at contemplating her ample thighs without cellulite. For meals, she often wore aprons or thin or transparent veils, so that he always sees her desirable body at any time of the day. The nights were not better, she wore babydolls that still do not hide anything, and she still stuck to her nephew to sleep, "because she does not like to sleep alone" according to her. And that's not to mention the application of sunscreen.

He tried to talk to him, he told him that an aunt and a nephew did not do that kind of thing, it's forbidden and wrong and all the religious teachings of his mother. Rosa very quickly denied him saying that it is natural and that there is nothing wrong with their behavior. They are human, it's normal when people are consenting.

"I'm too young" he tried to tell her from his 14 years, but she quickly retorted.

"You are old enough to learn these things, to learn to love and conquer women's bodies."

She went to the next levels in the rest of the week. Rosa taught him to enjoy the joys of nudity, it bothered him a lot but it made his aunt happy, he can not lie that he has a slight crush on his Aunt Rosa, she is like his model of hero to follow.

"Whoa my nephew, you are well equipped for your youth" she said kneeling, caressing his cock erect in front of her face with a soft hand, she always measured things with the eyes and her adored nephew was well measured towards the 16 centimeters under the belt, it is not to mention his big balls she feels with her other hand.

After a few hugs, she told him to go to the beach again, he was going to get dressed but she told him to stay naked, he did not have to be ashamed to desire her. He obeys. They were then lying naked on a large towel and suddenly, she took his hand to put it against her pubic, sliding his fingers in the slot of her wet and hot sex.

Clement panicked slightly but she calmed him with a tender kiss on the lips. His first kiss, shared (or stolen?) with his aunt Rosa, both naked in the sun, his fingers in her wet pussy. It was like a hot dream, the young teenager has not yet understood but his aunt slowly but surely leads to the luxurious path of corruption and perversion. Rosa intends to teach him everything she knows about sex, the pleasure of satisfying women, submitting them.

But for the moment, they are both learning an unknown path: the pleasure of incest.

On the sixth day, they wandered around of the main island of Seychelles, shopping, sightseeing with him and his aunt dressed appropriately: Clement in t-shirt/shorts and Rosa in a light summer dress. In a fairly busy restaurant, where several men tried to seduce her, Rosa sent them on the run, they ate in joking or told stories of his life at school or at her job. Only Rosa had her legs bent on the arms of her chair, which raised her dress and showed that she does not wear any underwear at her crotch. Worse, he admired the pink ring coming out of the wrinkled hole of her anus, she had sinking balls of geisha in her ass. Clement had trouble hiding his erection, he was the only one to enjoy the view in their position but anyone could see the bump if he did not hide it.

While walking in the park, she taught him to satisfy a woman with his mouth. He was on his knees and she had put one leg against his shoulder, she told him the movements to perform, showed the most stimulating points in a woman. In short, she has cum twice in the space of fifteen minutes, more by the excitement of being caught at any time than by the mouth/tongue inexperienced of her nephew, but she confesses that he does not defend himself wrong, Clement is really learning very quickly. They then changed places to suck, she sucked his young cock as if it was a lollipop, she also took it by crushing her huge naked breasts (dress down to the waist) against his member, which excited him very quickly and he enjoys.

Rosa received his cum on her face, her hair and her boobs. She recovered his seed from her face to taste it (a bitter taste very tasty by the incestuous act), she redid her hairstyle to hide those on the hair and readjusted her dress, keeping some of his sperm on her body. The danger of being caught with sperm spread on her body gave her a new orgasm along the way to their little paradise.

Back on their private island, she laid him on the deckchair and said she would take care of him. In the inverted position, she took it in her mouth again to enjoy it quietly, taking all his time to get a new orgasm. She lets him admire her big ass firm and bounced, she guides him to push his fingers into her pussy eager to be penetrated, she also asks him to gently pull on the ring but without removing it, just play and move it in all meaning.

Feeling her two stimulated orifices at the same time satisfies her a lot. She shifted her seat astride his lap, rubbing his cock between the slippery folds of her wet slit and eager to be penetrated by a young cock. She was careful not to let it slide in, the goal is to excite him to break the mental barriers of morality imposed by his mother. She wants to make him her heir, that he learns all the lust that a man must know.

When the loads of his white seed flew to her belly, she took his sperm between her fingers and slipped into her pussy under the dumbfounded gaze of her nephew. This look that excited her more.

His aunt then stood up to position herself over his face, which is a magnificent view of her crotch. She surprised him by striking the ring of geisha balls and the twenty big pink balls fell on the sand, letting her nephew admire the sight of her anus dilated by the introduction of the big balls (of the size of a pinq-ponq ball to become bigger than a petanque ball).

He had a new erection, quickly becoming more and more impatient to introduce his cock into her ass without permission from his aunt. Rosa easily recognized this starving animal look, she saw it in the eyes of many men and she knows it's only a matter of time before he fucks her without her permission, a rape consenting.

At the beginning of the second week, she felt her nephew move in bed but she did not wake up. Rosa slept on the side, she felt the bottom of her transparent nightie up to the top of the buttocks. She feels wet, realizing that he will rape her in her sleep, an immoral act if she did not consent, but she prefers to leave him in the dark. She was a little disappointed that Clemet was just masturbating on her buttocks, slipping the glans of his cock a lot on the vaginal folds burning with desire and the ring of her asshole, but she was still satisfied his many caresses under her nightie by his hands. She even had a mini-orgasm feeling his seed land on her ass, he even dared to slip for a few seconds the tip of his cock in her pussy where she felt an ejaculation shoot in her, but he retired quickly.

She waited until he fell asleep to recover the forbidden nectar and savor it, she also put it in her anus and recovered the largest part to lay on her body. Rosa wanted to be covered with his cum, just resembling at a discharge of sperm from her nephew.

She had a glimmer of lucidity in thinking of the immoral act she wanted to commit, but erased it quickly.

The next day, still in the practice of nudism that Clement accepted the arms wide open, she prepared breakfast while her nephew wrote a new letter for his mother as promised. Rosa took care of the cook while she wanked Clement's cock with the other hand, as he tries to focus on not eradicating.

While going to their healthy " _activity_ ", Rosa told him an old story in her family.

"In the Silva family, our males have big dicks but it can jump several generations (like his older brothers but Clement will know another day)" the beautifully tanned woman with smooth blonde hair begins to tell with melancholy. "Your manhood reminds me the one of your dead grandfather, god is his soul, I spied dad once with mom and mom's friends, he fucked them with such a bestial fury that it changed my vision of love forever ...'

"I would have liked to be more courageous at the time but I deflated myself, it will not happen a second time!" Rosa finished with a tone of finality and conviction.

She then told him about her discussion with her grandmother, about the secrets of the family, their immoral desires, the curse. His aunt then told her that she was with his mother to spy on their parent that day, but while Rosa was kissing the path of perversion, Iris was so shocked that she took the path of morality by becoming a believer-practitioner. Both at extreme levels of their faith.

Later that day, while watching television on the couch, Rosa asked him if he wanted everything stopped, that she should have asked for his opinion before imposing her ideas, that she asked him to be sorry for being an aunt so horrible. Like the good child his mother raised, Clement took her in his arms and reassured her. Assuring her that she did not do anything he did not want, that he still wants her to teach him all that knowledge and her faith in sex.

Rosa smiles badly, unbeknownst to her nephew, he is so innocently sweet and good. He will make a perfect sexual manipulator!

Four days before the end of the stay, Rosa pretended to sleep on her back, settled on the beach towel as usual. Her arms under her head, legs spread and knees up to leave a great view of her pussy soaked with forbidden desire. And of course, her nephew sitting at the end of the towel and looking at the ocean, but looking at hty sex.

"Fuck me Clemoun ..." she murmurs in her 'sleep', prompting him to commit the irreparable in a family relationship. "... Rape me, plunge your cock into my boiling lair ..."

By dint of hearing her groans begging to possess her, the last thin walls of morality broke in the teenager's mind and he positioned himself between the legs of his incestuous aunt slut. He forcefully pushed his cock deep inside her belly with such intensity that Rosa almost broke her false sleep, but she managed to hold on.

He sank his cock deep in her bowels again and again, not taking into account that his strength on the grip of her body could hurt her or not. Rosa was aching as he had lost, she could be an inflatable doll that it would have the same result, but she admits that animal violence satisfies her much more than the tender love act with her husband during their " _fuck_ ".

Clement took her hair with a steady hand and drew her face against his, he pushed his tongue in her mouth and sought her tongue to wrap around, he took the time to own and dance together. Rosa stopped her ride and decided to take over the situation before one of them could be hurt: physically for herself and psychologically for her beloved nephew. She does not want to break his mind, just to release his real " _ **me**_ " as the alpha male that she has judged to be deep within him.

She returned to lie Clem on his back and she over, his cock never leaving her pussy satisfied to finally be filled with a big cock. Clement is shocked by his " _awakening_ " but says nothing, he feels ashamed of losing control and is happy to let his aunt lead the way. She kisses him, sweetly this time, and he kisses her back, hugging her. Rosa leans over and tells him to suck her breasts, which he did with pleasure and licked them gently with sucking. She shuddered slightly feeling him nibble, tightening her vaginal walls around his thick cock.

This action made him move his hips unconsciously to meet his aunt's belly. They spent long minutes savoring slow, sweet sex, with a hint of animal roughness but for the first time, Rosa thought it was better that he has a good memory rather than regrets.

Finally, she felt his dick contract, eventual sign of uen future ejaculation.

"Rosa, I'm going to enjoy" he gasps with a certain rapture "you should pull yourself out-"

"Cum in me, my love" she cuts him with a strong emotion in her guts, a new unknown and dangerous path opens to them. "Give all to Rosa, sweetheart. Plant your seeds in my fertile belly. Give me your hot, sticky cum in her hungry pussy. Give me a baby."

"AAAAHHHHHH" his aunt's bewitching speech made him fall, and he ejaculated every load of cum in the bottom of her womb.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥" Rosa screamed ecstatically, clinging to her nephew who clung to her big ass.

She is happy to feel the thickness of his stinking seed filling her belly. It was not like the other times, her lover nephew did not stop filling her load after load, she kissed him passionately feeling him pulled his cream white in her, his cock shaking with each shot and giving her new sensations of forbidden.

His cock finally stopped filling her, and calmed in the warmth of his aunt's satiated pussy. Rosa and Clement remained like this, rubbing herself unconsciously on her handsome and young body while he fills her intimate caresses on her back and buttocks.

Exhausted but happy, Rosa caught her breath, raising her head to look into the eyes of her beloved nephew. She is really satisfied with what she had just experienced.

"It was great♥" she says with exhausted tone, like him "let's start again later, 'kay?"

Then they allowed themselves a nap of a few hours in their little corner of paradise.

* * *

 

The last three days have been memorable!

Their new and growing relationship grew as they would never have imagined, becoming closer and more trusting to each other. They have begun to make love or fuck like animals, it is to the choice according to their desire, everyone will have what they wants. And with each report, Rosa asks him to cum deep inside her womb.

That scared her nephew a little as he knows the risks that it incurs but his aunt reassures him immediately, it is their well deserved vacancy and what happens in their island remains on their island, that they do not care about the consequences until they return to the country. So for the last days, they decided to do a little more activity than their isolation.

Whether at the discotheque, the restaurant, the jungle or on a boat, the immoral aunt and the corrupt nephew manage to slip away to isolate themselves to make love, no matter the danger of being caught and the disastrous consequences for their lives and their families.

They even tried to kiss during an exploration during an underwater dive, but it was not their idea of exploration. Clement was especially busy exploring the bottom of the asshole of his aunt in the bottom of the corals, a new pleasure but quickly shortened, their guide being real pot-de-glue.

During a secret fuck behind a waterfall where Rosa had just kept the top of her skirtini (the skirt lay on a rock) and her breasts exposed in the open air, her nephew made the request for a break because of a need to relieve themselves. Rosa's pussy shivers with excitement as she has a new idea in the path of perverse degradation.

"Piss on my ass! Mark me of your smell so that other males know that I belong to you!" she asks him with excitement.

"Are you sure?" Clement's voice was no longer frightened or uncertain. He had grown up and learned the unhealthy pleasures of his lecherous and perverse aunt.

"Sure" she spreads her pussy and ass dilated "Do it! I belong to you body and soul, I want to explore all the perversities that this world knows! And only with you, my love!"

He did not pray himself. The golden liquid splashed her ass tanned and slightly red by the firm grip of his hands or many spankings that his masochist aunt asked. He has " _marked_ " on all of her ass, even her vulva and anus apart, he even pissed on the lower part of her back for a second.

He did not particularly like this practice, but he learned that it has a certain " _grip_ " on a person's psyche. It's something to keep in a corner of his head.

The drive back to Miami was fast as they fell asleep, exhausted by all the adventures of his favorite aunt.

But their story did not stop there. Aunt Rosa spent more and more time at the house of her sister to " ** _take care_** " of her nephew. On a hot day, Iris went shopping and found Rosa's head sitting on the big sofa facing Iris, giving her a wave of welcome back home.

"What the-? Your clothes!? And where is my son?" Iris asks intrigued by her little sister, and her clothes alros that she herself wears thick clothes in this heat.

" **♫** It's just too freakin hot in here!! And Clem♥ is in his room! **♫** "

"Hmm ♥♥♥♥♥♥" a whisper so weak escapes the attentive ears of Iris.

Still curious, Iris looked at her sister for a while before posing her purchases in the kitchen, Rosa being safe from the eyes of her elder sister. In reality, Clement is just sitting on the couch, naked with all his clothes on the side, with his aunt sitting on his groin and his dick burying deep in her pussy and slobbering, pulling his cum deep in his incestuous crush. Rosa was just wearing a pink top with matching panties, the panties pulled to the side to allow her nephew's big dick to be in her. Her top raised just above her big chest with her huge breasts lay on her nephew's head, giving Iris the illusion that Rosa is wearing her top correctly.

After this day, they avoided making love at his home, too dangerous so they went to make love to Rosa, with the permission of his mother (ignorant for their sexual frenzy).

It has been several weeks since they returned from the Pacific, where Rosa sent several sextos with photos to her young underage lover. Texts such as « **I can't wait to see you♥ :*** » where his aunt sent him a picture of herself naked in the shower after washing. She made the sign of victory in her pubic area and the picture does not show above her petty cute nose.

Finally arrived what was to happen, without protecting herself with all this sex (but not crazy, Rosa did check the medical record of her nephew and herself in secret, she has friends) and everything. Rosa told him, while again making love in doggy style on the bed conjoined from her and her husband, that she is pregnant and that he is the father. Which made him back up and stumble on the ground.

His aunt tells that he is the father, she has not made love to her husband for months (at least until after the pregnancy test, so that she does to make him crure that he is the father) and following their vacancy in Seychelles.

"Do not worry, I'll make think our child is from my stupid husband's" she says, looking at her lover with a sincere and loving look. "It will be our dirty little secret."

Good, 14 years old is too young to be a father but it suits him, he has never considered a family life for now ... But this information gave rise to a new feeling in his heart, the fact of being a future father and see the gaze passionately in love and submissive on his aunt.

Oh yes, new dark projects are born in the mind of the young male. Clement kisses again his perverted aunt on the mouth, while rocking Rosalya on the back to fuck her again.

**•••**

**Cast**

**Clement Silva - ???**   
**Rosalya Washington - Bridgette B**   
**Iris Silva - Shyla Stylez**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may seem strange to use porn actresses for casting, but what do you want? For a story "porn without plot", as much use of professionals. I know I did not put an actor for the character of Clement, but the reason is very simple: you only have to imagine (or a person you admire) in his place. It's a gift but you do as you please, I do not impose anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time!


End file.
